wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings Of Fire: Diamond Shattered
Diamond Shattered ''is a fanfiction by QibliMoon. All characters and names belong to QibliMoon and appropriate pages ''will ''be made for them once the fanfiction is more established. Summary Before Morrowseer delivered the prophecy... Before the dragonets of destiny were born... Before Thorn took the SandWing throne... Pyrrhia was a land of war and bloodshed...and Swan the MudWing and her siblings are caught in the middle. Now, they cannot turn back from the path of fury and revenge...but can they break through it? Prologue The night was still and dark, with no breeze cutting through the heavy air. The moons were thin crescents, casting an eerie silver glow upon the marshes. Droplets of water on the reeds shone like fallen stars. Everything was quiet. Then, soundlessly, a dragon stepped out from the shadows. His scales were dark blue and his eyes a deep sea green. The SeaWing stepped forward, glancing around nervously. "They won't come." The SeaWing jumped, his claws lashing out wildly. "Nunatak? Is that you?" he whispered, his voice echoing through the reeds. "Of course it's me." A white-blue IceWing stepped out of the darkness, her dark blue eyes glinting. The SeaWing breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes. Good." Nunatak narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, Storm Surge? What did you want me here for? I need to know everything before we begin." Storm Surge gave a small smile. "I happen to have discovered useful news through one of the queen's spies. The MudWings are greatly rattled by a recent battle against the SandWings. We could take the chance to strike-" "No," snapped Nunatak. "We must wait. They may be weakened, but Queen Glacier is certainly not going to agree to this plan at such a time. She recently lost one of her best generals in a battle with the SeaWings." Storm Surge sighed. "I heard about that, and it is rather problematic. But this is our chance!" "No," repeated Nunatak. "If you even try, she'll have you dead before you've even made it fully into IceWing territory. We've got constant patrols on the lookout. It isn't going to happen. Be patient. Eventually, she will be ready to accept the greater good." She curled her whip-thin tail over her talons. Storm Surge sliced his claws through the mud. "I'm not going to wait much longer, you know." Nunatak shrugged. "If you wish to give up on your decision-" "Never!" interrupted Storm Surge. He gave a snarl of fury. "I just didn't expect it to take this long. I want revenge now." "Patience," chided Nunatak softly. "I feel the same way, but we must think carefully. One mistake, and our chance is ruined. The queens cannot know until we've established everything." She spread her pale blue wings abruptly. "Is that all you wished to tell me, Storm Surge?" He clenched his talons together. "I suppose so, Nunatak. But I want you to do something for me." He paused. "No matter what it takes, get your blowfish-headed queen to get over her grief so we can begin our true plan. Got that?" Storm Surge bared his fangs. "Because I'm going to give you three months before I start everything without you and you'll miss all your opportunities for revenge." Nunatak shot a blast of frostbreath into the night air. "Fine. Whatever it takes. These MudWings will pay for what they did." Storm Surge smiled. "Yes. They will." Chapter One "Attack!" Swan whirled around at the terrified wail. ''Oh, moons, no. Not again. A small brown MudWing crouched in the center of the MudWing village, his chest heaving. Heads peered out of sleephouses, eyes wide as they landed on the MudWing dragonet. Blood was trickling from deep claw slashes down his belly and a thin gash down his neck. "There's been- an attack- IceWings- we were on patrol- we need backup- they're going to die!" gasped the wounded MudWing. Panic coursed through her. Thrusting her head inside of her sleephouse, she yelled frantically, "Wake up! There's been an attack! They need backup!" Bulrush's amber eyes opened, wide with panic. Unfinished Never to be finished Ew ew ew. Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions